Fleeks
Fleeks (フリークス) is a male Nevrean living in Goldring. Life Fleeks was born in Nevrea. His mother was an irregular Nevrean. Because of a disagreement with the Nevrean fundamentals and the promise of a better life in the big city they migrated to gold ring. He never met his father who died when he was still a young Nevrean boy. After his mother died he took over a small market stall in the outer areas of Goldring where he sells his crafts, from beverages (alcoholic and non-alcoholic) to protective (but pretty) clothing to questionable "medicinal" potions, his selection is a colorful bunch of more or less useful stuff. He has some regular customers and can make a good life out of that, though he isn't rich. Look Fleeks has a plumage dominated by purple shades. The area underneath his eyes is orange. His crest feathers are unusually long, he takes a huge pride in them. He puts at least an half an hour of work into that each day. He has only 3 fingers, including thumb, what is abnormal in comparison to other Nevrean males. Noone is sure why that is, a vague suspicion is some kind of regressive mutation. Personality and interests Positive: friendly, creative, curious, optimistic, cheerful, tolerant, social, talkative Negative: lazy, careless, a bit hedonistic, naive, lives only for the now, life has no structure, a bit too talkative, sometimes a bit egoistic Fleeks is an open minded, curious Nevrean male. He likes exploring the nature of Vilous. At home he conducts experiments with the local shellfish live quite often, especially hamsters because those are easy to handle. His dream is to invent something that may give people protection from the Talyxians in the wild. He loves to create things as art and tools. His creativity with that goes often wild and his inventions aren't as useful as he likes them to be. Though he tends to be very proud of his creations and being good in talking and very convincing by times he still sells a good bunch of his ideas especially to Sergals. He is kind of a hedonist, living more for the now than the future. He loves well done alcoholic bean beaverages and even brews alcoholic beverages by himself. If he feels like someone steals his ideas he can get really mad at those. He is very protective about his ideas. Still he sometimes collaborates with other Nevreans he looks up to. His dedications are research, salesman, artist and sometimes entertainer, though he can't sing. He just likes to talk a lot. Research Fleeks does some kind of research. It isn't very scientific by modern standards, but he loves what he is doing. * He likes to extract substances from the flora of Vilous and mixes them from time to time to see what happens. Sometimes he ends up feeling sick afterwards because he may have mixed or extracted a potent toxin. But that still doesn't keep him from satisfying his curiousity. * He also puts substances like e.g. saline solutions or extracted plant substances on Talyxian research objects, mostly hamsters and other small species. Some people tend to critizise him because it seems cruel to them. * He does field studies in the wild, despite his friends, especially Sergals, often tell him that this is to dangerous for a Nevrean. But being defiant, determined and curious he just ignores them. He was saved by others more than once because he overestimated himself. But because of those experiences he also learned quite some behavior of Talyxian life and learned to estimate the risks better Art He loves to create novelty items, decorations and business signs for others. It is a secondary income for him. But he also does it as a hobby. Entertainment He doesn't do entertainment as a business, he can't sing very well. But at any celebrations and events one is able to hear him squawking loudly, doing silly jokes or telling stories. He sometimes is called "annoying", but a lot of people appreciate his company. Also he tries to be entertaining at his market stall, what is especially appreciated by his Sergal customers. He doesn't realize that they consider him more as cute as entertaining, though. Business A list of a few of the items he sells on stock or produces as commissions: * Various chemicals and potions (often with high alcohol content as major feature) * Alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages * Decoration * Custom shop signs and advertisement for other shop owners * Various inventions he made, mostly not very useful * A small selection of plants from rare to common * Tea and herbs * Spicy sauces - he strongly believes those may take off in the future Social life Friends: * Anix * Ana Others: * Priley (friendly business partner) Trivia and funfacts * Fleeks is mildly scared of weapons of any kind. This is a bit ironic since he is way less scared of dangerous Talyxians * The japanese Version of Fleeks' name is フリークス (Furikusu) * A lot of details of Fleeks' Nevrean are inspired by his RL interests and biography and fit into the Vilous lore. Fleeks can be considered his Vilous main character and is very personal to him. Category:Character Category:Nevrean Category:Male